fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Summoning Magic
Monster Summoning Magic (モンスター召喚魔法Monsutā shōkan mahō) is a legendary form of Caster Magic that allows a wizard to conjure unique creatures born from the user's Ethernano, allowing them to take form and fight alongside the wizard. This magic through the years developed many names, but it's archaic name was Guardian Magic '''(保護者の魔法 Hogo-sha no mahō), receiving this name due to the creatures protecting their master from harm. This magic is considered by most as the opposite ability to that of '''Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, in where the key summons Celestial Spirits '''from a different dimension, Monster Summoning Magic creates beings from the users soul. Description This magic art was created as a way to combat multiple enemies by overrunning them with sheer numbers of allies created by this magic. The user would create artificial life forms that vary in form and combat abilities, each capable of using their own form of magic in order to combat any of the user's enemies and protect their master from any form of harm. The user first creates a magic circle unique to that wizard that allows the beast to traverse into our world. The monster summoned comes through a magic circle created from the user's powers, allowing them to manifest a physical form that bestows them the ability to interact with their master's world, allowing them to fight side-by-side with them. Many other wizards view these creatures as nothing but slaves or tools to be used at the whim of the user, Summoner Wizards however, view them as companions, life-long friends that can depend on each other no matter the situation. Monster Summon Form and Training In order to summon a monster, the user needs to transform their particles of Ethernano into small soul cores completely comprised of the user's essence, it is at this point that the user envelops the soul with their magic power with the purpose of creating physical bodies for the cores to take shape. The forms they take and they're abilities are determined by a number of important factors: * The user's personality * What type of Ethernano they possesses * What magic they practice * Some aspects of the user's appearance Their form can also be decided upon by the user if they will it enough, choosing their appearance without factoring in the variables stated above, but only advanced and experienced masters are able to do this. The only way a user is able to hone and train their abilities with this magic is by constantly practicing the summoning process and increase the number of allies the user can summon. Size and Strength The size of the monster summoned by the user depend on how powerful they and the level of mastery they possesses with this magic. Some are capable of using advanced forms of magic, but others can become so powerful, they are able to manipulate several aspects of nature itself, such as gravity and space. Their sizes vary as well, some are mostly the size of humans and animals like dogs. While the most powerful versions can achieve a stature equal to that of mountains. Classes and Types Monsters created by this magic come in all shapes and sizes, most of them are the size of human beings while others are enormous monsters capable of destroying skyscrapers. They are divided by several categories (Note: I'm using these next couple of pictures as examples of what can be summoned): * '''Guardian: This class consists of monsters that possesses human-like forms mainly used to battle other wizards in hand-to-hand combat in a controlled environment. They also mainly focus on protecting their master and overpowering their opponents with numbers on their size. The guardians are able to use magic powers such as water, fire, and earth magic, with their skills and abilities being minimally determined by their master magic abilities. The amount of magic energy needed to create this class of monsters is very minimal which is why many wizards are able to create so many of this type. * Beast: This class focuses on creating beast-like guardians that are mainly used to hunt, track, and stalk prey from afar. They are mainly created in order to take advantage of the unique characteristics and abilities that animals have over human beings. The form that beast guardians can take can vary, if a Dragon Slayer were to practice the use of this magic, they could materialize dragonic beasts. * Guardian Juggernaut/Beast Juggernaut:This class is a step further than the guardians and beasts. The juggernauts are able to use their own unique form of magic and are more focused on attacking rather than defending their master, they would rather focus on destroying the source of the threat the merely defending. They're rather bigger and more powerful compared to the lower classes, possessing their own brand of abilities that gives them an edge on the battlefield. * King: Considered the strongest type of guardian a Monster Summoning wizard is able to conjure, a King-type summoned guardian possess powers and magic abilities that far surpass anything that the master or other summons could ever hope to achieve. The King is the reflection of the master's powers achieving it's full potential, being incorporated inside the king and augmented to unreachable levels. It is said that they possess divine powers, dwarfing most forms of magic such as Lost Magic '''and quite possibly God Slayer Magic. The king's size and stature is also extremely, unimaginably large, capable of reaching the size of a mountain even capable of destroying entire cities with but a single attack. In order to perform a King-type summon, the wizard must sacrifice all of his magic energy in order to create magic circle large enough for a King to pass through, and then must use the remaining Ethernano in their body to create a colossal soul for the body to manifest. This process is incomprehensible dangerous and difficult to perform, it could kill the user if they are not sufficiently strong or ready enough. Once the soul is created and the magic circle has formed, the soul dives into the magic circle and begins to soak up all of the magic and Ethernano inside. The soul now begins to choose it's shape and form that it will forever use when entering into it's master world. It is said that this creature is the equivalent of the '''Celestial Spirit King, but much more powerful and possessing a relationship with it's user that is much more personal and intimate, as both are connected in body and spirit, creator and guardian, united in order to destroy any who threaten the user. Relationship, Growth, and Emotion The beings that the user creates through the use of this magic are actually conscious, living creatures. They are capable of thinking and feeling emotions the same way any human being or Celestial Spirit is able to. This means that the level of trust and friendship between the master and his guardians is able to grow, thus allowing them to grow even more powerful. Numbers and Limits There are of course limits to how many beings a summoner is able to conjure due depending on the amount of magic power they possesses and the size of their magic core. If one looks at it mathematically, these are the numbers that determine the summoning costs, this is but a simple diagram of what it costs: As the wizard becomes stronger, the size of their magic core will increase, as well as the costs for the summons decreases, making it easier to summon more and more allies in battle. If a summoner is powerful enough, they could conjure thousands of allies in order to fight in wars. However, achieving the status of Master with this magic is an extremely long process, taking years to achieve. Note: These stats are merely a rough idea of the costs that each summon has, these stats do not apply to everyone equally, as some wizards are easily much stronger than others, and are possibly in possession of items and equipment that increases their magic or decreases the cost, (too many variables here). Transformations ''''s Flame Enforcer, 1st Form|177x177px]] When a guardian reaches a certain level of experience and has a powerful connection to it's master, it is able to transform. When they achieve the ability to transform, all of their abilities are augmented 5x their maximum capabilities, making they unimaginably powerful. The exact limit on how many times they are able to transform in unknown, there have been several summoned monster that have been recorded to have been able to transform four times before reaching their limits. Even fusion guardians are capable of transforming. Fusion Ultimate Fusion Masters and Magic